totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kartagińskie skarby i ruiny
Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinek 8 Don: '''W poprzednim odcinku Wyścigu na Szczęście... Clipy. '''Don: '''Grecja, czyli podróży naszych par ciąg dalszy. W Atenach nasze pary czekały kolejne zadania. Najpierw musieli zbudować rzeźbę, ale przy tym zachować ją w nienaruszonym stanie. No niestety nie wszystkim się udało tego uniknąć... Potem mieliśmy wyzwanie z kategorii Działaj lub Patrz, a dokładniej wyścigi rydwanów. Niektórzy nie byli do końca zadowoleni z wykonywania tego zadania, ale niektórym to się nawet podobało do tego stopnia, że nawet się ze swoimi konikami zaprzyjaźniły... Eva. Ostatecznie etap wygrali Sportowcy Jo i Lightning. To było ich dopiero pierwsze podium, taka ciekawostka... Iris i Eva mają ich już trzy :P Zapomniałem o czymś? Aaa, tymi ofermami, którzy zbezcześcili rzeźbę zostali Dave i Gregor. Za karę zostali zdyskwalifikowani z wyścigu i tym samym uratowało to od eliminacji Spryciarzy. Macie szczęście... A już dziś kolejny etap... Wyścigu na Szczęście ;) Ateny, Grecja Przez chmury przebijało się słońce. Wychodziło z nich i było już gotowe powitać nowy dzień. Linia startu tym w pobliżu bogato zdobionych domów, który był w remoncie. Gdzieś w oddali widać było Akropol pełnej okazałości. A potem wróciło na Dona... '''Don: '''Wczorajsza strefa luzu to dzisiejsza linia startu... Jako pierwsi wystartują Sportowcy - Jo i Lightning! '''1.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo Jo odebrała ze skrzynki wskazówkę i zaczęła czytać. Jo: '''Co my tu mamy... Za nią Lightning się wygłupiał podnosząc co kilka sekund nogę na wysokość głowy. '''Lightning: '''I co shi-Jo? Ty tak na pewno nie potrafisz :P '''Jo: '''Ty nawet mnie nie znasz... '''Lightning: '''Shi-dobra, gadaj gdzie lecimy. Jestem niemal pewny, że do mojego wujka, a ten gość ma zawsze u mnie szacun. Shi boom! '''Jo: '''Wrr... ;-; Udajcie się do pobliskiego portu, gdzie odpłyniecie wspólnym jachtem do... Tunezji. Hę!? '''Lightning: '''Shi boom! Wspólny jacht dla sportowców! ;D Jo strzeliła facepalm'a. '''Don: '''Otóż nie! Wspólny jacht oznacza, że wszystkie pary nim odpłyną. A odpłyną do Tunezji! Państwa leżącego na północy Afryki. Znajdująca się tam Kartagina dawniej była wielką potęgą, kiedy toczyła zażarte wojny z Rzymem! Dla niewtajemniczonych były to wojny punickie... Aktualnie jest tylko stanowiskiem archeologicznym w pobliżu stolicy Tunezji Tunisu. Kiedy wszystkie pary zameldują się na pokładzie jachtu, on odpłynie i obejmie kierunek na Tunezję, a dokładniej na plażę La Marsa niedaleko Kartaginy. Mimo wszystko warto postarać się być jak najszybciej na miejscu, bo lepsze miejsca gwarantowane i ostatnia para sprząta na pokładzie. No i... to tyle :P '''Jo: '''Dobra, musimy być tam pierwsi! '''Lightning: '''Lightning uważa, że ten jacht powinien być wspólny, czyli TYLKO dla sportowców. '''Jo: '''A wiesz, że podsunąłeś mi pewien plan? :) '''Lightning: '''Wiedziałem, że w końcu przyznasz, że Lightning jest genialny ;D Jo zaczęła ciągać go za ucho i go prowadzić ze sobą. '''Jo: '''Idziemy... '''Lightning: '''Shi-Aua... :/ '''2.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Cody: '''Afryka? Serio? A już myślałem, że o niej zapomnieli :/ '''Sierra: '''Oj mój biedaczek! Pewnie będę ciebie musiała zabezpieczyć, by się tobie nic nie... '''Cody: '''Nie dzięki Sierra, to ja tutaj jestem górą w naszym małżeństwie i będę... Chwila, a Cody już był w koszyku na plecach Sierry, która zmierzała wraz z nim do jachtu. '''Cody: '''A zresztą wszystko mi jedno. ''' 3.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 4.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty Emma: '''Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę w dobrą stronę idzie ten wyścig. Kolejny interesujący kraj do zwiedzenia <3 '''Noah: '''Słodko, to samo chciałem powiedzieć, czujemy ten wyścig tak samo, jak i nasze uczucia czują to samo. '''Emma: '''Och, kochany jesteś. Kitty objęła Emmę i Noah. '''Kitty: '''Co wy gadacie? Przecież są ciekawsze miejsca! Tęsknię za Stanami... '''Severin: '''Ta, Stany... Czy mi się wydaje, czy w ogóle ich jeszcze nie było? '''Noah: '''Nie było kolego. '''Kitty: '''Tam jest tyle szalonych miejsc, chcę kiedyś wybrać się, najlepiej z tobą Severin i zwiedzić te wszystkie miejsca :) '''Severin: '''Jestem za. '''Kitty: '''A wiesz, że w Hollywood... '''Emma: '''Dobra, idziemy na jacht. Zabrała Kitty ze sobą. ''' Siostry i Romantycy pobiegli. 5.Miejsce: Francis i Clara O dziwo dziecko trzymane przez Francisa nie płakało, z tego powodu były uradowany. Francis: '''Teraz wygląda jeszcze bardziej słodko :) '''Clara: '''Mówiłam, że się do ciebie przyzwyczai '''Francis: '''I się nie myliłaś. Gdzie lecimy? Clara zerknęła na treść wskazówki. '''Clara: '''Raczej płyniemy, szybko. Clara i Francis wraz z dzieckiem i zwierzętami szybko złapali najbliższą taksówkę i pojechali. '''6.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 7.Miejsce: Iris i Eva 8.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 9.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 10.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 11.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 12.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 13.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 14.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 15.Miejsce: Heather i Tom 16.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 17.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 18.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Brian: '''Do Tunezji. Hmm...? '''Ennui: '''Kolejne miejsce... nie da się opisać słowami. ''' 19.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 20.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Ezekiel wziął wskazówkę i zaczął ją czytać. Ezekiel: '''Kolo, słuchaj, czytam! Trzeba udać się... Stiles wyrwał Zeke'owi wskazówkę. '''Stiles: '''Dawaj to przybłędo :P Scott z boku pił piwo i strzelał do niego głupie miny. '''Stiles: '''Do Tunezji! O kur... Rodney uderzył mocno Stiles'a łokciem, aż zaczęła mu krew lecieć z nosa. Scott wybuchł gromkim śmiechem i zaklaskał dla Rodney'a. '''Scott: '''Strzał za 10 punktów! ;D '''Stiles: '''O KURWA!!! Zaczął tamować krwotok. '''Scott: '''To reality show stary, musi się polać zawsze jakaś krew :P '''Rodney: '''Najmocniej przepraszam, zamachnąłem się! W porządku? :/ '''Ezekiel: '''Rodney, dobrze zrobiłeś. Cho! Farmerzy pobiegli, a zaraz po nich Spryciarze, choć było widać, że Scott się ociąga. ''' ... Jo i Lightning Jo i Lightning byli już zmęczeni ciągłym bieganiem. Jo: '''Chwila oddechu... Uff! '''Lightning: '''Shi-tak... Shi-tak... '''Jo: '''Po co my właściwie tracimy tą energię teraz zamiast trzymać na finisz? Nie poganiaj tak... '''Lightning: '''Wiesz, Lightning jest przynajmniej uniwersalny :) '''Jo: '''Tak samo się zmęczyłeś, jak ja, więc nie gadaj. Zaczęły ich wyprzedzać taksówki, w których były pary. '''Jo: '''CO!? Czy przypadkiem nie trzeba było tam dobiec wyłącznie na piechotę?! '''Głos Dona: '''Nie było jakiegoś zakazu używania środków transportu, myślałem że to oczywiste (please) '''Lightning: '''Czyli co teraz Jo? :P Jo zatrzymała przypadkowy samochód, po czym wraz z Lightningiem weszli do auta. '''Jo: '''Do najbliższego portu proszę! '''Kierowca: '''Nie znam portów, nie byłem tam. A zresztą co wy robicie w moim wozie?! Jo zaczęła warczeć, po chwili miejsce przy kierownicy zajęła Jo, a kierowca usiadł wystraszony obok Lightninga. '''Kierowca: '''Pozwę was do sądu za zastraszanie! ;-; '''Jo: '''Dobra, wyluzuj pan :P '''Lightning: '''Shi-Lightning chciał kierować... '''Jo: '''Ale kieruję ja! '''Lightning: '''Ale akurat to Lightninga nie interesuje! :P Założył ręce i popatrzył przez okno. '''Jackie i Dakota Dakota: '''Tam widzę jakąś taksówkę! '''Jackie: '''Ej, faktycznie... '''Dakota: '''Skąd wątpliwość? '''Jackie: '''Wygląda jakoś nienormalnie, jakby ktoś ją przemalował. '''Dakota: '''To w takim razie nie widzę innych. Jackie wskazała palcem. '''Jackie: '''Ta! '''Dakota: '''Aaa! Szybko zanim Lucy ją zajmie! Dakota i Jackie wsiadły do taksówki, a tam... Anabel i Lucy. '''Dakota: '''No chyba żart. '''Jackie: '''Tylko bez scen (please) '''Anabel: '''Witam dziewczyny :) Lucy czytała magazyn i udawała, że nie słyszy nie co się wokół niej dzieje. ''' Kevin i Camilla Kevin i Camilla zmierzali taksówką do portu, a w radio leciała transmisja z meczu piłki nożnej. Camilla: 'Słuchaj, to chyba dobra okazja bym tobie powiedziała o moich uczuciach! '''Kevin: '''Może to zabrzmi monotonnie, ale opowiedz o nich w myślach Bogu. Uwaga, będzie gol!? Będzie gol!? :O '''Camilla: '''Kevin, ale ja muszę... '''Kevin: '''NIE MA GOLA!? JAK KURWA!? W TAKIM MOMENCIE!? WTF!? '''Camilla: '''Kevin...? Taksówkarz zmierzył wzrokiem księdza. '''Kevin: '''No przepraszam, zdarza się... Świerszcz... '... Don: '''Pary pomału meldują się już na plaży, gdzie czeka już na nich jacht, z którego... Z jachtu zaczęła wychodzić banda w podartych spodniach, wybrudzonych koszulach oraz podrapanych twarzach. Wyglądali na zmarnowanych. '''Don: '''Tak, oni... Wspomniałem, że ostatnia para, która tutaj dotrze będzie miała zapewnione sprzątanie przez całą drogę do Tunezji? To teraz wiecie! Jednakże pierwsza dziesiątka zajmie miejsca w tej czystej części jachtu, a ta druga... dobrze wiecie. '''1.Miejsce: Jo i Lightnng Do portu przyjechało auto, z którego wyszli Lightning i Jo, a zaraz potem kierowca, który wskazał palcem Jo. Kierowca: '''ZOBACZYSZ! Pozwę cię jeszcze do sądu suko! Jo podeszła to starucha i kopnęła go w krocze. '''Jo: '''Bez takich tekstów mi tu, i szacunku dla obcokrajowców panie greku! :P '''Lightning: '''Shi-idziemy już? Lightning chce na jacht... '''Jo: '''Już, już. Sportowcy odeszli do Dona. '''Don: '''Wy i jeszcze 9 kolejnych par będziecie w Strefie Niebieskiej, czyli tam gdzie nie przebywali tamci co sobie poszli :P '''Jo: '''Tymi pijanymi trupami? Heh, jednego niemalże przejechałam. Nie zazdroszczę frajerom z miejsc 11-20 z grupy zielonej :) '''Don: '''Ta, zaraz... skąd wiedziałaś, że grupa to "zielona"? '''Jo: '''A tak jakoś sobie pomyślałam, po kolorze szklanych butelek jakie posiadali :P '''Don: '''Spk, zapraszam. Sportowcy weszli do jachtu. ''' 2.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Jako drudzy przybywają Francis i Clara z ich całą resztą. Don: '''Strefa niebieska. '''Francis: '''Dzięki Don. Ty jeszcze nie w Tunezji? '''Don: '''Jakoś mi się tam nie śpieszy. '''Clara: '''Będzie tam może jakiś wolny kącik? '''Don: '''Spokojnie się jakiś znajdzie, nawet pokój. '''Clara: '''Miło z waszej strony. '''Don: '''Bez przesady, my tylko wypożyczyliśmy ten jacht. Zajmować miejsca. Weszli, a za nimi zwierzęta. '''3.Miejsce: Iris i Eva 4.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Przebiegłe Dziewczyny oraz Najlepsi Przyjaciele niemal w tym samym czasie dotarli do portu, gdzie był Don. Don: '''Niech was nie zniechęcą rozbite butelki i podrapane ściany, wy udacie się do strefy Niebieskiej. '''Iris: '''Która jest tylko odrobinę lepsza? ;) '''Don: '''Emm... nie. Jest całkiem spoko, i jest nawet bar :) '''Eva: '''W tej strefie dla frajerów z tego co widzę, też mamy bar. '''Iris: '''Barman nawet nie wie co się wokół niego dzieje. Ta mina xD '''Isabella: '''Nie przesadzacie przypadkiem...? Eva i Iris nie odpowiedziały, tylko weszły na jacht, tak samo Duncan i Isabella. ''' 5.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 6.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 7.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 8.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 9.Miejsce: Amy i Samey Siostry podeszły do Dona. Don: '''Strefa Niebieska, ta lepsza. '''Amy i Samey: '''Yay! :) Przybiły żółwika. ''' 10.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 11.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin Ziomy z Gimbazy minimalnie byli szybsi u Dona, niż bliźniacy, który dotarli tuż za nimi. Don: '''Cygan i Brody, strefa niebieska. Baltazar i Erwin... niestety zostaniecie w strefie zielonej. '''Erwin: '''Kurczę, trochę pech :< '''Baltazar: '''Ta, a tak chciałem popływać w basenie. Pewnie by taki był w górnej strefie. '''Cygan: '''Wybaczcie kumple, trzeba walczyć o swoje. To widzimy się w... Tunezji xd '''Baltazar: '''Ta, w Tunezji. '''Brody: '''Taaaak, w Tunezji! <3 Cygan i Brody żywiołowo zmierzali do niebieskiej strefy, a Baltazar i Erwin zostali na zielonej. '''12.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 13.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Do Dona przybyli Stiles i Scott oraz Heather i Tom. Don: '''12 i 13 miejsce. Niestety niebieska strefa była dla 1-10 miejsc, więc... nie ma was tam. Za to jest zielona ;) '''Heather: '''A wal się. Ten twój uśmieszek mnie irytuje i wygląda bardzo nienaturalnie. '''Tom: '''Heather, zawsze szczera do bólu. '''Don: '''Wszystko z nim spoko, więc przemilczę to :) Stiles spojrzał złowrogo na Scotta. ''' 14.Miejsce: Rodney i Ezekiel 15.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 16.Miejsce: Dakota i Jackie 17.Miejsce: Lucy i Anabel 18.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Ennui i Brian dotarli do Dona. Brian: '''Niech zgadnę, jesteśmy ostatni? '''Don: '''I tu was zdziwię, nie jesteście, więc nie musicie sprzątać. '''Ennui: '''Ale chcemy. '''Don: '''Kto niby chce? '''Ennui: '''Ja, Brian i Loki. '''Don: '''Nie, nie ma mowy. Trzeba było się bardziej ociągać. Wchodzić. Ponuracy weszli na jacht. '''19.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Gerry i Pete przyjechali na plażę rowerami, widząc jacht wyskoczyli z nich i podeszli do Dona. Don: '''Niezły spadek, wystartowaliście jako 8. a prawie co uratowaliście się od sprzątania. '''Gerry: '''Kurczę... '''Pete: '''Pfe! ;-; ''' 20.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla Jako ostatni na piechotę dotarli do Dona Kevin i Camilla. Don: '''Dotarliście ostatni. Wiecie co to oznacza? '''Camilla: '''Niestety tak :/ '''Kevin: '''A ja nie wiem. Co dokładnie Don? Wręczył nim mopy i inne takie. '''Kevin: '''Cóż, super sprawa. '''Camilla: '''Poważne? ''' Kevin i Camilla weszli do jachtu i zaczęli sprzątać. Don: 'No to mamy wszystkich! Jacht wtem odpłynął od portu. '... Ateny, Grecja ---> Kartagina, Tunezja Don: '''Jacht właśnie odpłynął od brzegu i obrał kurs na Tunezję! A ja... Pomachał do kamery z helikoptera. '''Don: '''Ja sobie tu jestem i popijam chłodny drink. Tak jak ci ze strefy niebieskiej, na pewno nie ci z zielonej ;) Jacht robił wrażenie, nie był duży. Musiał taki być, jeśli miał zapewnić wystarczający luz 40 ludziom. Co prawda przez zdziczałych piratów nieco stracił na swoich walorach, głównie przez pewne słowo pomawiane na ściance, ale nie zagłębiając się w to jacht był ładny, wyglądał na ten z nowszych marek. Było widać, jak szybko płynął. Szybciej niż te przestarzałe modele... '''Strefa A Znajdowali się tu pary, które dotarły najszybciej. Było tu jak najbardziej luksusowo. Był basen, a także stół do gry w ping ponga oraz ten lepszy na jachcie bar. Lightning: '''Lightning idzie się czegoś napić. Tego niebieskiego <3 Sha Lightning jest spragniony... :) '''Jo: '''Ta, ta... Spragniony? Co ty nie powiesz...? Lightning podrapał się po głowie... '''Lightning: '''A tak, bo co? Jo...? Wzięła go z zaskoczenia polała mu prosto na twarz wodą z węża ogrodowego i się zaśmiała. '''Jo: '''Chciałeś pić to nasz ;p xD '''Lightning: '''Tak się nie traktuje zwycięzcy, ale Lightning wybaczy tobie pod warunkiem, że Jo zamówi łaskawie drinka. Shi jak? ;) Jo z kamienną twarzą popatrzyła na chłopaka, po czym siłą wykopała go w stronę baru. ... W innym miejscu Rock i Spud odpoczywali. Rock się opalał na leżaku, a Spud stał niczym pień. '''Rock: '''Stary, mogę tobie zwolnić leżak jak chcesz. Albo... starczy miejsca dla dwojga :D Spud chwilę potem zareagował... '''Spud: '''Ale fajny leżak, zazdroszczę tobie. Może zwolnisz go mnie albo... może starczy dla naszej dwójki? '''Rock: '''Ale ja... '''Spud: '''To zajebiście stary! Spud całym swoim ciężarem położył się na leżaku, a dokładniej na swoim kumplu. '''Spud: '''Ach, jest całkiem wygodny... '''Rock: '''Gnieciesz mnie... ... Przy stoliku do ping ponga stali Noah i Kitty. Severin i Emma grali właśnie rundkę. '''Kitty: '''9-9! Tak trzymaj Sev, tak trzymaj :D '''Noah: '''Dajesz Emma, Severin nie może tego wygrać. Podszedł do skupionej na grze Emmy i pocałował ją w policzek, niby pocałować, ale ukradkiem coś podpowiedział. '''Emma: '''Jasne Noah, jasne mój ty Noah... W polę odbiła piłkę, która odbiła się od części Severina i zdobyła 10 punkt. '''Noah: '''Jeszcze jeden Emma. '''Kitty: '''Co ty jej w ogóle powiedziałeś? ;) '''Noah: '''A nic, zawsze musisz być taka ciekawska? (please) Emma podbiła piłkę i zaczęła się wymiana ciosów, ale ostatecznie to Emma okazała się sprytniejsza i wg tego co powiedział Noah wykiwała Severina i wygrała. '''Kitty: '''Dobrze siostra. Severin, następnym razem wygrasz. Może z Noah? ;) '''Noah: '''Za dużo sportu na dziś. '''Emma: '''Noah ma rację. Chodźcie, obejrzymy morze. '''Noah: '''To samo miałem na myśli. <3 '''Severin i Kitty: '''W sumie morze może być xD ... Eva czytała jakąś gazetę turystyczną o Tunezji, a Iris szminkowała usta na czarny kolor. '''Iris: '''I jest tam coś ciekawego? Czy po prostu Afrykańskie gówno na mapie? :P '''Eva: '''Tym razem zapowiada się na nudę, więc trzeba odwalić jakąś akcję albo jak najszybciej ten etap skończyć i spierdalać :P '''Iris: '''To drugie mi nawet pasuje. A co do pierwszego, luz. Na razie się schowamy, a my zaatakujemy ich z zaskoczenia. ;) '''Eva: '''Ta, oby tylko tym razem się powiodło. '''Iris: '''Bądź dobrej myśli koleżanko ;p Eva ziewnęła tylko i rzuciła gazetę do morza. '''Strefa B W tej strefie było bardzo brudno, i znajdowały się nawet rozbite butelki. Widok na morze całkowicie zasłonięty zieloną siatką. Heather: '''Widzisz ty to? Wzrokiem zmierzyła siatki, myślała że Tom się domyśli. '''Tom: '''Tak, takiego samego koloru upatrzyłem sobie ostatnio spodnie. Jest też ich wersja damska Heather, więc... '''Heather: '''Przymknij się Tom, nie mam teraz ochoty myśleć o jakichś twoich pierdołach :P '''Tom: '''Ha, tak? Zobaczymy kiedy te "moje pierdoły" będą się sprzedawać. Wtedy pogadamy. 'Strefa A' W strefie niebieskiej było jeszcze pięć innych par, które próbowały się zrelaksować i odstresować przed dalszym wyścigiem. Cygan sobie ćwiczył na siłce, a Brody szkicował go, co Cygana lekko wytrącało z rytmu. Cygan: '''Tylko nie gadaj, że mnie szpicujesz...? '''Brody: '''Jesteś moim spoko najziomkiem. Poza tym ekstra klata musi być uwieczniona na rysunku ^^ Cygan tylko wzruszył ramionami. '''Cygan: '''Jak tak to tobie nie przeszkadzam... Jeden z moich kumpli, ziomków... '''Brody: '''Znam tą historię :) '''Cygan: '''No i zapomniałem przez ciebie, ale luzik. ... Amy plotła włosy Samey. '''Amy: '''Pamiętasz, jak ciebie w tym miejscu nie dawno ciągnęłam za włosy...? :P '''Samey: '''Tak, a ja wtedy nie wierzyłam, że to jest możliwe. '''Amy: '''Co? '''Samey: '''To że będziemy żyć w zgodzie, bardzo się cieszę, że się pomyliłam. '''Amy: '''Widzisz, to mamy podobnie siostrzyczko ;) ... Poza Siostrami i Romantykami, na może patrzyli też Miłośnicy Zwierząt oraz Najlepsi Przyjaciele. Isabella pomagała opiekować się dzieckiem. '''Duncan: '''Ach, no po prostu... '''Isabella: '''Piękny widok, co nie Duncan? :) '''Duncan: '''Ta, to przynajmniej miałem na myśli. '''Isabella: '''Mogłabym tutaj ciągle przepływać, trzeba się tym nacieszyć. '''Clara: '''Taki sam widok mają pewnie ci z przeciwnej drużyny. Francis potrząsnął głową. '''Francis: '''Nie moja droga. Tamci jak zauważyłem, moją założone siatki, więc widok żaden. '''Isabella: '''Trochę im współczuję :/ '''Duncan: '''Ale tylko troszeczkę xD Dziecko zaczęła płakać, a Isa zaczęła je kołysać. '''Isabella: '''Już spokojnie, spokojnie mały... Duncan? '''Duncan: '''No sorry, ale taka prawda :P '''Clara: '''Ciekawe, jak im musi doskwierać w takim razie rejs... '''Isabella: '''Mhm. ... Sierra wachlowała Cody'ego liściem, i rzucała mu do buzi winogrona. '''Cody: '''I to się nazywa życie, full wypas, a wszystko zawdzięczam... w sumie zawdzięczam sobie, bo to ja namówiłem Sierrę do tego. Oberwał od Sierry z całej siły liściem. '''Cody: '''Aua, no dobra, trochę w tym zasługa tej mojej Sierry. Sierra wyłączyła aparat. '''Cody: '''Nagrało się? '''Sierra: '''Taaaaak! Będą wspomnienia! Och, jak ja się nie mogę doczekać, jak obejrzę to z tobą! Zaczęła go ściskać, a on się od niej odpychał. '''Cody: '''No może obejrzę, zobaczymy :) '''Strefa B Połowa z tym którzy jednak byli w strefie zielonej była jednak zgromadzona w jednym miejscu, gdzie miał mieć miejsce pojedynek na kreacje Dakota vs Lucy. W jury zasiadali za namową Ennui i Brian, oraz z chęcią Muriel. Tenisowi Emeryci robili za publiczność. Miłosz: '''Zaraz, zaraz? Ja mam to przeczytać? '''Dakota: '''Z wdziękiem ;) '''Miłosz: '''Aha. To może skrócę do... "Przejdźmy do rzeczy, zacznijmy pojedynek kreacji". Ale mimo wszystko powiedział to z wdziękiem i charyzmą, jak Dakota kazała. '''Dakota: '''Meh... Może być. Gerry bił głośno brawo, a Pete siedział nie zainteresowany. '''Miłosz: '''A oceniać je będzie nasze jury. Ennui, Brian i jak zwykle niezastąpiona... '''Muriel: '''Muriel wystarczy wnusiu :) Gerry aż wstał i mocno bił brawo, Pete wciąż pozostawał niewzruszony tym co się działo. '''Gerry: '''Wstawał :) '''Pete: '''Nie chce mi się :P '''Miłosz: '''Dakota i Lucy zaprezentują swoje kreacje, a potem macie minutę na podjęcie decyzji, która jest lepsza. Ta przegłosowana wygra. I otrzyma... Muriel, jaka jest jest ta nagroda? '''Muriel: '''Specjalna, to niespodzianka... ALE powiem moje super, mega wytrzymałe na każde warunki majtki w serduszka <3 :) '''Dakota i Lucy: '''Eee...? '''Muriel: '''Spokojnie laski, nie używane. '''Gerry: '''Ale atrakcyjna nagroda, pełen odjazd! Co nie Pete. '''Pete: '''Meh, reklama ich przyniósł mi jakiś zysk? Żaden... '''Gerry: '''Stary dziś nie w humorze :P '''Miłosz: '''Cudnie, Dakota i Lucy możecie zaczynać. Dakota pierwsza. Dakota weszła w kreacji, w której przypominała bardzo lisa. Nawet jej kolor był lisi, poza tym były urocze zwierzątka naszyte na kreacje, które świetnie współgrały z kolorem, poza tym były piękne. Jackie tylko zapowiedziała Dakotę. '''Jackie: '''I oto nadeszła chwila ta, chwila ta, taka niezwykła xD Dakota i jej ostatni krzyk mody, której pozazdrościłby każdy kto ma oczy i ogólnie... Dakota? W tym co napisałaś nie ma nic konkretnego o twojej kreacji! '''Dakota: '''To najlepiej nic nie mów :P Dakota przeszła się i zaprezentowała jurorom, a oni tylko pokiwali głowami i robili notatki. '''Dakota: '''Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :) Wyszła, a potem weszła Lucy w skromnej, zielonej sukieneczce. I Anabel zaczęła ją zapowiadać. '''Anabel: '''Pozornie zwykła, zielona sukienka, można by rzec, że nawet nie modna aktualnie, ale czy to ma znaczenie? Jak wszystko, ma w sobie ukryte piękno. Popatrzcie... Lucy zaczęła się prezentować jurorom w tej sukience, jurorzy się uważnie przyglądali jej, a ona w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie pociągnęła fałdami sukni i z nich wydobyły się piękne kwiaty, okrywające niemal całą suknię i to wyglądało imponująco. Jurorzy tylko patrzyli i robili notatki. '''Miłosz: '''Ta, tyle uczestników, teraz jurorzy mają minutę na decyzję. Kto wygra? Co na to publiczność? '''Pete: '''Wisi mnie to. '''Gerry: '''Wygrać powinna Muriel, najlepiej się prezentuje. Muriel zrobiło się miło ze swów Gerry'ego. '''Muriel: '''Dziękuję :) Werble... '''Miłosz: '''Czas poznać werdykt! '''Brian: '''Zmusiliście mnie bym oceniał takie coś...? I w sumie tego nie żałuję, poziom był przeciętny... ALE zazwyczaj byłby słaby, więc brawo wy. A minimalnie lepsza była Lucy. '''Muriel: '''Obie kreacje były całkiem spoko, zanotowałam, że obie bym chętnie ubrała i poleciła każdej w moim wieku... albo nie. Niemniej bardziej przypadła mi do gustu prezentacja Dakoty <3 Lucy i Dakota trzymały kciuki za zdanie Ennui'ego... '''Miłosz: '''Zostało zdanie... ostatnie zdanie. Ennui, zasyp nas toną słów, opisujących twoje zdanie na temat kreacji tych dam i... eee... oddaj ten decydujący głos. Tylko nie rozgadaj się, nie mamy całego dnia :) '''Ennui: '''Lucy. '''Miłosz: '''To mamy zwycięzcę! Lucy! Lucy się cieszyła, a Dakota wręcz przeciwnie. '''Dakota: '''Ta, brawo... Ale i tak będziemy lepsze w wyścigu :) '''Lucy: '''To się okaże. '''Muriel: '''Po odbiór nagrody...? :) '''Lucy: '''Nie dziękuję, mam już takie w domu xD '''Gerry: '''Ja mogę je wziąć! :D Muriel rzuciła majtki Gerry'emu, a on je zaczął wąchać. '''Pete: '''Fe... '''Muriel: '''Hmm, Miłosz? '''Miłosz: '''Tak? '''Muriel: '''Co myślisz o... Szepnęła mu na ucho... '''Miłosz: '''Z nimi? Dalej mu szeptała... '''Miłosz: '''Dobrze, ale ja będą nas spowalniać albo to co mówisz to ok... Tymczasem uczestnicy pomału dopływali do Tunezji. '''Strefa A Kitty: '''Widzę ląd! '''Emma: '''Uczucie kiedy odpływasz z jednego kontynentu i dopływasz do drugiego, ach. '''Noah: '''Wspaniale, że dają nam takie możliwości, wspaniale. Severin, spreje itp. są na wszelki wypadek? '''Severin: '''Niedawno sprawdzałem, tak są. '''Noah: '''Na szczęście. '''Strefa B Kevin próbował dostrzec coś przez siatki. Kevin: '''Czy mi się wydaje czy... '''Camilla: '''Dobrze ci się wydaje. Ludzie. Dopływamy do lądu! Złamała z wrażenia mopa. ''' Plaża La Marsa, Tunezja Uczestnicy prędko wyszli z jachtu, znajdowali się na plaży La Marsa. Która nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym, więc szczególną sprawą było to, jak mieszkający tam ludzie się zachowywali. Nie korzystano z dobrej pogody. Tylko jedna osoba się opalała. Reszta albo tańczyła swój ulubiony taniec albo medytowała albo grała na różnych instrumentach i zbierała kasę. Uczestnicy tymczasem biegli natychmiast w kierunku skrzynki. 1.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Sierra z Cody'm na rękach pierwsza potarła do skrzynki. Sierra: '''Jesteśmy pierwsi, tak! Mój Cody <3 '''Cody: '''No już dobrze, czytaj co tam chcą Sierra. '''Sierra: '''Działaj lub Patrz... Taniec Hakim. '''Cody: '''Hę?! '''Don: '''Hę? Tak jest! Taniec Hakim! Czy jest to narodowy taniec? Czytałem wiele różnych zdań z różnych źródeł, niemniej bardzo ważny taniec dla tutejszych mieszkańców. Jest to Działaj lub Patrz, więc ten kto nie jeździł rydwanem w Grecji, musi zatańczyć. Spokojnie, są poradniki jakby ktoś miał z tym problem. A i spokojnie, obrazkowe xd '''Cody: '''Czyli... że ja mam zatańczyć? '''Sierra: '''Dasz sobie radę Cody. Cody obejrzał poradnik, a raczej dwie strony, gdzie był przedstawiony owy taniec. '''Cody: '''Nie wydaje się trudny. Spróbuję, a potem zaprezentuję. Dostał buziaka od Sierry. '''Sierra: '''Na pewno Cody. '''2.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Duncan: '''No nie, taniec? Jeszcze powiedz, że będzie moja kolej to już w ogóle będzie... '''Isabella: '''Emm... Moje wyzwanie. Zaczęła się rozciągać, by jak najlepiej wykonać taniec. '''Duncan: '''To połamania nóg xD '''Isabella: '''Bardzo śmieszne, naprawdę :P '''Duncan: '''Oj, Isa, będziemy dziś na tym podium. Masz moje słowo. '''Isabella: '''Mam taką nadzieję. ''' 3.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 4.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota Lucy: '''Czy przynajmniej nie pomylili Haki z Hakim? '''Dakota: '''Hahaha! Ty serio nie ogarniasz rzeczywistości xDDD Nie jesteśmy w Nowej Zelandii. A poza tym, zabronisz temu tańcu nazywać się Hakim? ;) '''Lucy: '''Powiedziałam także "przynajmniej", czyli dałaś się złapać w pułapkę, w której zostajesz wytrącona z równowagi. '''Dakota: '''Moja partnerka ci zaraz pokaże kto tu umie tańczyć... Jackie przewróciła oczami i ćwiczyła taniec. '''Dakota: '''Twoja Anabel rozczaruje na całej linii tak, że będzie się bała dziś spojrzeć w lustro. '''Lucy: '''Ale ona dziś patrzyła w lustro. '''Dakota: '''To jutro nie popatrzy. Anabel przewróciła oczami i również się przygotowywała. '''5.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Eva: '''Jak to jest z twoim tańcem? :P '''Iris: '''Nie lubię się przechwalać, ale nad wyraz dobrze. W szkole brali mnie do drużyny czirliderek, więc ma się te ruchy. '''Eva: '''Brali cię, a może dlatego, że nie mieli wyboru? '''Iris: '''Pierwszy wybór to byłam JA! Eva ziewnęła. '''Eva: '''Dobrze, nie przechwalaj się tylko to pokaż. '''Iris: '''A zobaczysz ;) '''6.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 7.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 8.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 9.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 10.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 11.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 12.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo Jo: '''No i już jesteśmy w tyle. Serio, myślisz, że sama nas doprowadzę na szczyt? (please) '''Lightning: '''Zapomniałaś Jo, że ja tyram w tej drużynie i ty tylko... Jo zmiażdżyła mu dłoń. '''Jo: '''No... dokończ? '''Lightning: '''Ty też masz jakiś wkład w tą drużynę. Jo puściła i poszła tańczyć. ''' 13.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 14.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody Baltazar: '''Cygan mam pytanie. '''Cygan: '''No dajesz. '''Baltazar: '''Wy specjalnie nie daliście nam do luksusów wejść? :P '''Brody: '''Ziomki, to nie tak! '''Cygan: '''Luzik, Brody... Nie, nie weszliście, bo o to nie poprosiliście. Poza tym, jaki robicie problem? Następnym razem was przepuścimy ;) '''Baltazar: '''Mhm. '''Erwin: '''Właśnie Baltazar. Nie ma co wracać do tego. '''Baltazar: '''Tak, masz rację. '''15.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian 16.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 17.Miejsce: Heather i Tom 18.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 19.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Pete: 'Znowu jedni z ostatnich, żenada... '''Gerry: '''A twoje gadanie na pewno dużo daje w tej sytuacji? :P '''Pete: '''Jestem realistą. A ty? '''Muriel: '''Dziadki :P '''Gerry: '''Ach, ona <3 '''Pete: '''Aha, romantyk... '''Gerry: '''Moje uszanowanie, Muriel. '''Mariel: '''Tak, po prostu Muriel. Chciałam wam zaproponować sojusz. '''Gerry: '''Sojusz z nami? :O '''Pete: '''Ooo, dajesz stara. Muriel odruchowo strzeliła w twarz Pete'a. '''Muriel: '''Tak, pomożemy wam, jak najdalej zajść. Wiem, że w normalnych warunkach nie doszlibyście do 10 odcinka nawet. '''Pete: '''A jaki wasz w tym interes? :P '''Muriel: 'Żaden, kurczę, zawsze trzeba mieć jakiś interes w czymś? Chodzi głównie o własną satysfakcję. Co nie wnusiu? :) '''Miłosz: '''Powiedzmy. Popatrzył podejrzliwie na Pete'a, a on popatrzył podobnie na niego. ''' 20.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Scott: 'Taniec? Przecież Stiles tańczyć nie umie. Uuu, pewnie nas poooooooooooogrąży <3 '''Stiles: '''Nikogo nie pogrążę, i wybacz Scott, ale będziesz mógł się ode mnie uczyć. P.S. widziałem materiały z tobą :P Scott się tylko uśmiechnął chytrze. '''Scott: '''To były tylko prezentacje pt. "Jak NIE tańczyć". :) '... 1.Miejsce: (Isabella) i Duncan Isabella po tym, jak szybko nauczyła się układu. Weszła, wcale nie widać było po niej zestresowania, nie próbowała traktować nawet tego wyzwania jakoś na poważnie. Po prostu zatańczyła. Duncan: '''No zatańczyła, dawaj ekspert wskazówkę. Ekspert od tańca dał wskazówkę Isabelli. '''Isabella: '''Pojedziecie autobusem do Kartaginy, w okolice ruin... Szybko! Duncan i Isabella pobiegli do czekającego autobusu. '''2.Miejsce: (Francis) i Clara Francis skończył tańczyć. Francis: '''Jak mi poszło? '''Clara: '''Jestem pod wrażeniem. Nawet mały się uśmiechnął :) Dostali wskazówkę. '''Clara: '''To na autobus. '''3.Miejsce: (Brian) i Ennui Ennui: '''Szybko tobie to poszło... '''Brian: '''Ta, kiedy się na naukę tańca chodziło. Nie uciekło... '''Ennui: '''Teraz na autobus. '''Brian: '''Miejsce przy oknie. ''' 4.Miejsce: (Heather) i Tom Heather powoli, ale z charyzmą wykonywała swój taniec. Tom: '''Gdybym ja tańczył już bylibyśmy gdzie indziej... :P Heather wystawiła mu się język ukradkiem i skończywszy taniec wyrwała wskazówkę ekspertowi. '''Tom: '''No Heather, to miał być komplement. Bylibyśmy... '''Heather: '''W dupie! Skoroś taki mądry, prowadź. Tom poszedł przed siebie, a Heather za nim. '''Heather: '''W drugą stronę :P '''Tom: '''Zrozumiałem... '''5.Miejsce: (Iris) i Eva Iris: '''Chcesz coś jeszcze powiedzieć, że nie umiem tańczyć? :P '''Eva: '''Tak, bo ja nic w tym stylu nie mówiłam. Gdzie tym razem na piechotkę? '''Iris: '''Na szczęście tylko autobusem. '''Eva: '''A szkoda, przeszłabym się po jakimś dzikim lesie czy coś w tym guście. '''Iris: '''Nie strasz, bo jeszcze zmienią zdanie. Złapała ją i pobiegła. '''6.Miejsce: (Cody) i Sierra Cody: '''Uff. '''Sierra: '''Co Cody? '''Cody: '''Eva mówiła o jakimś dzikim lesie, ale pojedziemy na szczęście autobusem. '''Sierra: '''Przecież cię popryskałam! Wciąż się boisz? Przecież na produkcie pisze "Pryśniesz, i się nie boisz". '''Cody: '''To nie tak, jak myślisz. Wiesz Sierra? '''Sierra: '''A, no jasne :/ '''Cody: '''Chodź. '''Sierra: '''Ale świetnie tańczyłeś mój Cody <3 '''Cody: '''To dla mnie nic. '''7.Miejsce: (Jo) i Lightning 8.Miejsce: (Severin) i Noah 9.Miejsce: (Emma) i Kitty 10.Miejsce: (Rock) i Spud 11.Miejsce: (Baltazar) i Erwin 12.Miejsce: (Cygan) i Brody 13.Miejsce: (Stiles) i Scott 14.Miejsce: (Rodney) i Ezekiel 15.Miejsce: (Gerry) i Pete 16.Miejsce: (Muriel) i Miłosz Gerry w pocie czoła ukończył swój taniec dostając wskazówkę. Gerry: '''Zmęczony, uff. '''Pete: '''Oj, jakbyś pierwszy raz w życiu tańczył. '''Gerry: '''Forma już nie taka sama xD '''Miłosz: '''Mam dla was dobrą wiadomość. '''Muriel: '''Szykuje się zagadka? :D '''Miłosz: '''Zmęczony jestem na nie, a apropo zmęczenia. Czeka na nas autobus. Za mną. Cała czwórka poszła na autobus. '''17.Miejsce: (Kevin) i Camilla Kevin: '''Bardzo trudny taniec, to się u nich nazywa sztuką? Przecież prawdziwa sztuka to coś takiego co jest łatwe, ale niezwykłe i uniwersalne. '''Camilla: '''Uważam zupełnie inaczej, niemniej coś w tym może być, co mówisz. Jeżeli nie zapomnę, w autobusie przedstawię ci moją wersję. Szybko. Pobiegli. '''18.Miejsce: (Amy) i Samey Amy zaczynała 3 podejście... zamknęła tym razem oczy, by nie widzieć przypadkiem Samey i tym razem udało jej się. Samey: 'Taak, Amy. Widziałam, że dasz radę. I sorry, że cię rozkojarzałam. '''Amy: '''A mam jakieś pretensje do ciebie? (please) Mogłaś się tylko tak nie uśmiechać. Poco to? :P '''Samey: '''No w sumie po nic. '''Amy: '''Szybko, bo jeszcze autobus nam ucieknie! Bliźniaczki pobiegły. '... Tym czasem Jackie i Anabel nie mogły po raz kolejny wykonać swojego tańca. Pojawiają się na zmianę niepowodzenia Jackie i Anabel. Jackie: '''Co znowu było źle? -.- '''Anabel: '''Dziwne, nie sądziłam, że taki taniec... Nie, to nie taniec. '''Jackie: '''Co za kretynki, kłócić się o chłopaka jednej z wokalistek... Podeszły do kłócących się Dakoty i Lucy. '''Anabel: '''Możecie przestać albo przynajmniej robić to trochę ciszej. '''Lucy: '''Rozpraszasz moją kumpelę Dakota, co ty sobie myślisz? '''Dakota: '''Myślę, że to robisz mojej przyjaciółce. -.- '''Jackie: '''Dakota, to się tyczy i ciebie. '''Lucy: '''Zaraz, zostałyśmy w tyle? Rozejrzała się i faktycznie, nie było już nikogo poza nimi i Divami. '''Lucy: '''Prędko Anabel. '''Dakota: '''No już się nie kłócę, Jackie skup się! ;) Anabel i Jackie ponownie zaczęła się przygotowywać do tańca. '''Autobus A Tymczasem autobus z 18 parami odjechał do Kartaginy. Heather: 'Co za frajerki xD Będą musiały na piechotę <3 '''Tom: '''Ty nie bądź taka pewna, złapią jeszcze taxi i dojadą szybciej od nas. :P '''Heather: '''Em... nie. Autobus, jak zostało napisane, więc muszą czekać na następny. :> '''Tom: '''Ta. :) ... '''Kevin: '''Hmm... Camilla, a może teraz powiesz mi...? Camilla spała, jak zabita, a Kevin tylko ją okrył kocem, który miał przy sobie. '''Kevin: '(szeptem) Zdrzemnij się, przyda się. ... Spud słuchał jakiejś muzyki, a ciekawski Rock spojrzał na niego. '''Rock: '''Co tam słuchasz stary? Sprawdził na swojej słuchawce i słysząc, że słucha jakiejś marnej kopii rocka, niepostrzeżenie zmienił mu muzyki i... Spud się nie połapał. '''Spud: '''Dziwnie ciekawą konstrukcję ma ten utwór, zaczynał się tak sobie, a on jest po prostu odlotowy! :D '''19.Miejsce: (Jackie) i Dakota 20.Miejsce: (Anabel) i Lucy Dziewczyny skończyły tańczyć i otrzymały wskazówkę. Szybko pobiegły w wyznaczone miejsce na autobus, którego nie było. Dakota: '''No i zajebiście. Lucy, przez was autobus nam odjechał. '''Lucy: '''Co ty nie powiesz? Ja o to samo mogę ciebie posądzić. '''Dakota: '''To że wygrałaś jakiś marny konkurs na kreację, nie sprawia, że z automatu jesteś cool :P '''Jackie: '''DZIEWCZYNY! Musiały zwrócić na nią uwagę. '''Lucy i Dakota: '''Co? '''Jackie: '''Powoli. Tam jest jeszcze jeden autobus... Wskazała, a Anabel nieco się zaniepokoiła widząc, że kierowca jest jakimś dziwakiem co się drapał dziwnie i był obleśny. '''Lucy: '''Mamy zaufać mu...? '''Jackie: '''Zawsze lepsze to niż na piechotę i przez lasy... Weszły do autobusu, a on chwilę potem odjechał. '''Autobus B Podróż nim niestety przez kierowcę nie była do końca bezpieczna, na dodatek kierowca obrał co prawda drogę na skróty, ale bardziej trudną. Dakota: '''Nie chodziło nam o to, mówiąc że chcemy dotrzeć tam szybciej... '''Lucy: '''Trochę wolniej, kręci mi się w głowie... :/ Anabel i Jackie tylko przybiły żółwika, że dały swoim koleżankom nauczkę. Kartagina, Tunezja W tych pozostałościach po dawnym starożytnym mieście znajdowały się ruiny, ale w tym miejscu była pewna dziura, nawet było ich kilka, z trzy, cztery. Dziury wskazywały, że w środku, była jakaś kryjówka. Ale potem scena wróciła do miejsca w okolicach lasku i było widać jakiś mur dużej wielkości, w pod nim dziurę ze schodami prowadzącymi do podziemi. Zaczęły docierać tam pierwsze pary... '''1.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 2.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Scott: 'W końcu się bardziej wysiliłeś. Stiles wyrwał Scottowi wskazówkę zdenerwowany i czytał, tak jak Eva. '''Stiles: '''Zadanie wspólne... '''Eva: 'Łap za skarb i wypad z tej ciemnej dziury na drugą stronę. :P '''Iris: '''Ciemnej, odkryli Amerykę (please) '''Don: '''Cieeemno... Tak, trochę to szalone, ale nasze pary będą musiały w podziemiach ruin Kartagińskich znaleźć skarb, po czym wydostać się stąd wychodząc drugą stroną. Niby proste, ale te podziemia są wypełnione przeróżnymi przeszkodami i ślepymi zaułkami. Specjalnie postawiliśmy tam znaki, by się nikt nie zgubił... I ogólnie jest przerażająco. Ale warto będzie, bo po wyjściu na drugą stronę, para razem ze skarbem będzie szybko, jak tylko może do dzisiejszej strefy luzu :) '''3.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 4.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty Kitty: '''Ciemno...? Dziewczyna zaczęła się trząść. '''Kitty: '''Poważnie ciemno? :/ Severin ją przytulił. '''Severin: '''Spokojnie, trzymaj się mnie, a nic się tobie nie stanie. '''Kitty: '''To jest takie... '''Noah: '''Nierzeczne? '''Emma: '''Absurdalne? '''Severin: '''Straszne? :/ '''Kitty: '''Takie odlotowe! :D Będzie selfie tak, ale póki co po skarby! Za mną. Troszkę zadziwieni poszli za Kitty, nieco mniej była Emma, ale jednak była. '''5.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Duncan: '''Nie zostało przedstawione, jak ten skarb wygląda. Te wskazówki nie spełniają do końca swojej roli... '''Isabella: '''Nie ich rola, by się rozwodzić nad jakimś tematem, tak jak nasza, by nie czepiać się szczegółów. Wejdziesz pierwszy? Nalegam. Duncan wszedł pierwszy do podziemi, a Isabella tuż za nim. '''6.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 7.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 8.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 9.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo 10.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Cody: '''Tam jest strasznie, na pewno tam coś mnie zje :/ '''Sierra: '''Jesteś w moim koszu Cody, jesteś częścią mnie. Jak ciebie zje, zje i mnie. I nadal będziemy razem <3 '''Cody: '''Sierra, to też tak nie działa. '''Sierra: '''No wiem głuptasku :) Weszła z Cody'm do podziemi. '''11.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 12.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 13.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 14.Miejsce: Heather i Tom 15.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 16.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 17.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Ennui: '''Wejdziemy... '''Brian: '''I wyjdziemy. '''Ennui: '''Bez odwracania się tam, gdzie nie trzeba... Weszli do środka. '''18.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Rodney: 'Wciąż się ślimaczymy. '''Ezekiel: '''Bo jesteśmy przegrywami, ogarnij to i luz. '''Rodney: '''Dosliśmy tu, więc nie można tak myśleć! Rzucił go do podziemi. '''Rodney: '''Oj, przepraszam. To było niechcący :/ Niechcący? Bo było niechcący. Zeke! Pobiegł za nim. '... 19.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 20.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota Divy i Słodkie modelki szybko przybiegły do skrzynki i wcale tak dużo nie straciły, bo zaraz chwilę, jak Rodney pobiegł do środka, one dobiegły. Anabel: 'Czy ja słyszałam "Zeke"? '''Jackie: '''Ooo, czyli jednak obeszło się szybko i bez bólu :) '''Dakota: '''Wiesz? Ty się lepiej zamknij :P '''Jackie: '''Ok,ok. '''Lucy: '''Aha... mamy tam wejść... Zaczęły czytać wskazówkę. '''Jackie: '''To szybko, miejmy to z głowy. Wbiegły do środka. '... Ogólnie w podziemiach było dość grobowo, bez światło nic nie było całkowicie widać, więc kto zgubił lampę, ma pecha po prostu. Zwierzęta takie, jak nietoperze, mrówki i inne gryzące owady to tutaj norma. Na ścianach jednak można odnaleźć elementy ludzkie, różnorakie symbole kojarzone z dawnymi Kartagińczykami. A w jednym miejscu znajdują się nawet skarby. Tzn. podstawione przez ekipę programu, ale znajdujące się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu... kilka lat temu, bo je już wydobyli. Poza tym miejsce tak zdeformowane, że powstało dużo szczelin i większych przepaści. Poniekąd to wyniki dawnej wojny, poniekąd stało się tak z innego, nieokreślonego powodu. 1.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo Lightning i Jo pierwsi dotarli do skarbów. Jo: '''Pss... To tutaj. '''Lightning: '''O MATKO, ILE TU SKARBÓW! :O Jo zatkała mu buzię złotym jajem. '''Jo: '''Przymnij się, jeszcze przywabisz tu innych -.- Słychać było głosy nadchodzących innych par. '''Jo: '''No i pięknie, czemu mnie to nie dziwi... (please) Wzięła złoty naszyjnik i z Lightningiem pobiegła dalej. '''2.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris: 'Czy mi się wydawało... czy może słyszałam tu tego przygłupa od tej Jo? :P '''Eva: '''Nie, nie wydawało ci się i słusznie, bo... oto skarby :D '''Iris: '''Słodko. Dużo ich, na jaki tu się zdecydować... '''Eva: '''Bierzemy złotą podkowę konia i do Dona. Wzięła pobiegła, a Iris za nią. ' '''3.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Ennui: '''Loki, spójrz... Ennui pokazał Lokiemu złotego królika, który łudząco go przypominał, więc schował się do koszulki Ennui'ego. '''Brian: '''Chyba mu się nie spodobał... Ennui nie pokazywał emocji... '''Ennui: '''Idziemy... '''4.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Duncan: '''Wow, to te skarby. Odjazd. Znając standardy tych programów, to podróby, ale normalnie bym uwierzył :P '''Isabella: '''No wiesz, Duncan. :) Gdzie to jest... '''Duncan: '''Zdmuchnąłbym lampę, byłaby akcja. Albo może innym uczestnikom, jeszcze lepiej <3 Isabella zakuła Duncana w złote kajdanki. '''Isabella: '''E e e... Żadnego kombinowania ty mój kryminalisto :) Pocałowała go. '''Isabella: '''Idziemy dalej :) '''Duncan: '''Noo... Ale mnie odkujesz, jak to skończymy? xD '''5.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 6.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Muriel wzięła garść skarbów, zarówno dla Tenisowych Emerytów, jak i dla swojej pary. Gerry: '''To się nazywa siła, Pete ty byś tak potrafił? :) '''Pete: '''Meh. Idziemy czy nie? '''Miłosz: '''Pete, oddalasz się za bardzo. '''Pete: '''Bo was nie lubię pieprzone celebryty. Już ja wasze sztuczki znam... Muriel i Miłosz wzruszyli ramionami. '''Pete: '''Idę sam :P Poszedł przed siebie, nie patrząc w dół i spadł w dziurę. Gerry, Muriel i Miłosz szybko pobiegli. '''Gerry: '''To co? Skaczemy? '''Miłosz: '''Za głęboko chyba...? Muriel spojrzała w dół, Pete spadł i przeżył. '''Muriel: '''Przeżył, więc... Wzięła Gerry'ego i Miłosza pod pachę i skoczyła z nimi. '''Gerry, Miłosz: '''Aaaa!!! '''Muriel: '''Woo!!! :D I wpadli do kałuży. '''7.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 8.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 9.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 10.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 11.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 12.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Heather: '''No i po cholerę bierzesz tak ciężki skarb! Po co ci ten mamut ze złota? -.- '''Tom: '''Chyba ja wiem? Postawię w ogródki i będę testował na nim... nowe kreacje? xD '''Heather: '''Masz to odłożyć w tej sekundzie... Stiles zakleił jej buzię, taśmą klejącą w kolorze złota. '''Stiles: '''Ha! Narka! '''Scott: '''Też bym tak umiał :P Biegli wyprzedzając ich. Tymczasem Heather próbowała odkleić od siebie taśmę, ALE się nie dało. '''Tom: '''OMG! Użądzili ciebie bardzo mocną taśmą. Wyraz twarzy Heather oddawał poprostu wszystko co chciała powiedzieć. '''Tom: '''Rozumiem cię Heather, ale nie mamy czasu. Szybko i bez gadania, heh nie gadania xD Pobiegli. '''13.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 14.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 15.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 16.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 17.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 18.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 19.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Dziecko cały czas płakało i nie zapowiadało się by przestało, mimo że Clara starała się go uspokoić. Clara: '''Znalazłeś to? Czy coś w tym rodziaju? Francis: '''Szukam, szukam, szukam... Kurczę, to trudniejsze... Szukam... Jest! Pokazał dziecku złotą grzechotkę i mu ją dał, pokazując wpierw, jak działa i dziecko płakać przestało. Clara: '''Świetnie Francis <3 W dalszą drodę. Poszli dalej. '''20.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Rodney: 'Boziuniu... ile tutaj złota :D :O '''Ezekiel: '''Uraduje mnie złota walizka, taką jaką dawali w ramach nagrody, a w niej złote milion dolców ;D '''Rodney: '''Eee... nie ma. :P '''Ezekiel: '''No żal. '''Rodney: '''Dobra, złoty róg. I opuszczamy ostatnie miejsce! Pobiegł, a Ezekiel za nim. '''Ezekiel: '''Wolniej, przecież ty masz światło! '... 1.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris i Eva natrafiły na przepaść. Eva: '''Kurde, nie byłoby wyzwania bez pułapek? xD '''Iris: '''Która przeskoczy dalej... Stawia drugiej jej ulubione lody :P '''Eva: '''Ja lubię takie z krwistą polewą ;) '''Iris: '''A ja? Wzięła rozbieg i przeskoczyła przepaść dodając od siebie jeszcze 5 metrów. '''Iris: '''Lubię czekoladowe. Co ty na to? ;) Eva również wzięła rozbieg i przeskoczyła przepaść, ale poza tym wystarczyło tylko na 4,5 metra. '''Eva: '''No już dobra, nie ciesz się zanadto :P ''' Zrobiły jeszcze kilka kroków do przodu i natrawiło do nich światło z nieba. Szybko podążyły za nim i wyszły z podziemi. Jednak chwilę po tym potknęły się o siebie. 2.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Ennui i Brian budzili już postrach nie tylko swoją naturą, ale wpadali po drodze na każdą możliwą pajęczynę, przez co wyglądali upiornie i pewnie odstraszali tym inne drużyny. Oni nic sobie z tego nie robiąc szli pewnym krokiem aż gdy zobaczyli światło dzienne. Ennui: '''To tutaj... '''Brian: '''No dobrze, już się tak nie ekscytuj... Wiem, jak się cieszysz z tego powodu. '''Ennui: '''Bardzo... '''3.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Isabella i Duncan również ujrzeli światło dzienne, i dziewczyna nasz uściskała Duncana z tego powodu. Isabella: 'Chodź Duncan :) '''Duncan: '''Nie, nie, moja droga, najpierw pozbędziesz mi się ich z rąk. '''Isabella: '''A tak, jasne :) Isabella odkuła Duncana z kajdanek. '''Duncan: '''No i to jest wolność <3 Pobiegł, a Isabella tylko przewróciła oczami i machnęła ręką. Po czym pobiegła z chłopakiem. '... 4.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Heather i Tom były na dobrym tropie w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. Heather cały czas ruszała buzią obklejoną taśmą klejącą. Tom: '''Wiesz co? Dziwnie jest jakoś kiedy nie gadasz, kiedy mnie nie opierdzielasz. Od ciebie to brzmiało tak szczerze, że podobało mi się. :) Heather się tylko łagodnie zarumieniła, po czym strzeliła go w twarz i wskazała na dół, że oblazły ich karaluchy. Szybko zaczęli je otrzepywać, deptać i szybko zmierzyć mu końcu. '''5.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla Kevin był po drugiej stronie, a Camilla po pierwsze i była gotowa skończyć na lianie na drugą stronę. Camilla: '''Ale że uda mi się? Trochę się boję :/ '''Kevin: '''Pewnie, co to dla ciebie. Jeden skok? '''Camilla: '''Tak sądzisz? '''Kevin: '''Tak, jeden skok. Ja tu jestem. Przygotował się do łapania jej. '''Camilla: '''Dobra, uwaga!!! Skończyła i wpadła wprost na Kevina i przypadkowo doszło wtedy do pocałunku. '''Camilla: '''Oj, przepraszam! Wstała i podniosła Kevina. '''Camilla: '''To był wypadek, mam nadzieję, że... '''Kevin: '''Wiem, wiem, że zrobiłaś to celowo. '''Camilla: '''Co? '''Kevin: '''Wiem. '''Camilla: '''Wiesz? '''Kevin: '''Tak, wiem wszystko. Jesteś łatwa w odbiorze. Domyśliłem się wcześniej. I nie zrozum mnie źle. To trudna dla mnie decyzja. '''Camilla: '''Nic nie szkodzi, dla mnie też. I mogę uszanować, jeśli się nie zgodzisz. :/ Pogładził ją po włosach/ '''Kevin: '''Pogadamy o tym jutro. Chodź, wyścig sam się nie skończy. Poszli. '''6.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 7.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo 8.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 9.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 10.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 11.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 12.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 13.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 14.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 15.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy Całą ósemką szli Romantycy, Divy, Młodkie modelki i siostry. Emma: '''Naprawdę bardzo miło z waszej strony, że pomogłyście Noah, on by prawie w tej dziurze... Niezmiernie jestem wam wdzięczna. '''Lucy: '''Spoko, luz. Grupowa akcja, musiała się powieść z dobrą liderką. '''Dakota: '''Ale to ja ich zauważyłam -.- '''Kitty: '''Spoko Dakota, zauważyłam to. Emma pewnie też, ale no trochę więcej skromności. '''Dakota: '''Skromności...? W Zemście była aż nadto skromna. Smucę się gdy sobie ten czas z mojego życia przypominam. '''Kitty: '''Rozumiem, cały sezon do kosza można by rzec. '''Noah: '''E tam, i tak nie miałaś najgorzej. '''Severin: '''Noah, tu też pryśnij. '''Noah: '''Robi się. Przysnął w robala. '''16.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 17.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 18.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 19.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Scott: '''Mówisz Stiles, że nie nadaję się już na antagonistę? '''Stiles: '''W Zemście Wyspy wypadałeś po prostu blado. Tutaj sam widzisz, ja odwalam całą antagonistyczną robotę. :) '''Scott: '''A to czekaj. ;) '''Stiles: '''Na co? (please) Scott popchał Stilesa w niewidoczne miejsce i podbiegł do Ziomków z Gimbazy oraz Bliźniaków. '''Scott: '''OJ! LUDZIE NIESZCZĘŚCIE! :( '''Baltazar: '''Scott? Co jest? '''Brody: '''Racja, gadaj! Pomożemy :/ '''Cygan: '''Dajmy mu się lepiej na razie uspokoić ludzie. Scott się uspokoił i zaczął mówić. '''Scott: '''W tym tunelu zginął Stiles! Zginął i NIC po nim może już nie być! A taki był z niego przyjaciel, ja nieszczęśliwy :'/ '''Brody: '''Też bym tak zareagował jakbym stracił Geoffa :( '''Scott: '''Wszystko na nic, a najgorsze jest, że ja jestem bezbronny... :/ '''Erwin: '''Powinniśmy im pomóc. '''Baltazar: '''Miejmy honor. Cygan? '''Cygan: '''Nie. '''Baltazar: '''To ma oznaczać jakiś protest? '''Cygan: '''Tak, nie ufam takim frajerom, jak Scott. Mam swoją godność... '''Baltazar: '''Ale ty nie chcesz pomóc komuś kto utknął w jaskini. Takie masz wartości? Jak tak, to nie chcemy współpracy. -.- '''Scott: '''Rozpad sojuszu, ale wam współczuję! :( ALBO NIE! ;) Zgasił ich lampy i razem uciekli. '''Brody: '''No... '''Erwin: '''I... '''Baltazar: '''Totalna... '''Cygan: '''Kicha. :P '''20.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Ezekiel nie miał już sił, więc opadł, Rodney nie mogąc na niego patrzeć złapał go i omijał każde przeszkody po drodze. Rodney: 'Wybrałeś ten gorszy tunel. Oby tylko nie ucierpiał mój zadek ;/ '''Ezekiel: '''Hehe. xd '... Don: '''Trzy pary już mkną do naszej dzisiejszej strony luzu. Jak będzie układać się podium... Pora się przekonać! Ennui i Brian pewnie zmierzali do strefy luzu, ale Iris i Eva oraz Duncan i Isabella ich coraz bardziej doganiali. '''1.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Ennui i Brian! Don: '''Ponuracy? Nie wiem, jak tego dokonaliście, ale muszę wam pogratulować. Pierwsze miejsce! :D '''Ponuracy: '''Może być... Poszli sobie. '''Don: '''Aha, nie zwracajcie na nich uwagi w tym momencie, jak coś. Ciekawe gdzie poszli? ''' 2.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Iris i Eva! 3.Miejsce... ... ... ..Isabella i Duncan! Iris: '''No nie, tak bliziutko :/ '''Don: '''I tak macie najwięcej wygranych etapów. Wyluzujcie. 2nd miejsce <3 Tuż za przebiegłymi dziewczynami pojawili się Duncan i Isabella. '''Don: '''Najlepsi Przyjaciele, 3rd miejsce. '''Duncan: '''Chciałaś podium? Masz. Isabella uściskała Duncana. '''Isabella: '''Dedykuję ci je tobie babciu? :) ''' ... 4.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo W dziury wybiegli Jo i Lightning odganiający od siebie nietoperze. Jo: '''Sprowokowałeś je idioto -.- '''Lightning: '''Nie moja wina, że nie lubią się całować. Ty byś się nie odważyła :P '''Jo: '''A co ty wiesz... '''Lightning: '''Lightning wie wszystko... Auć. '''Jo: '''Pozbądźmy się ich jakoś i na strefę luzu... '''5.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Tom: '''Widzisz Heather, strefa luzu jest tam. Może tobie pomogą to ściąg... Heather zrobiła to i się chytrze uśmiechnęła. '''Heather: '''Frajer, dałeś się nabrać xD Pobiegła, a Tom się tylko zachichotał i pobiegł za nią. '''6.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Sierra wyszła z dziury ze zmarnowanym Cody'm. Sierra: '''Widzisz Cody? Przeżyliśmy. :) '''Cody: '''To takie... '''Sierra: '''Och, wiem. Fajowe, jak dojdziemy zrobię tobie porządny masaż :) '''Cody: '''Nie wiem czy to najlepszy... Pocałowała go... '''Cody: '''Ok... '''7.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 8.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 9.Miejsce: Severin i Noah 10.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 11.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota 12.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy 13.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 14.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 15.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Scott i Stiles wyszli o własnych siłach z podziemi. Scott: '''I stało się tak, jak obiecałem. Zmieściłem nas nawet w top15 ;) '''Stiles: '''Przy wypadkach trzech par to żadna sztuka :P '''Scott: '''Trzech? Czy jest coś o czym nie wiem? :) '''Stiles: '''Idziemy. '''16.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Ezekiel: 'Yo!!! W końcu ląd. ;* '''Rodney: '''No i świeże powietrze. Świeże, czyściutkie powietrze <3 '''Ezekiel: '''Cho! Pobiegli. '... Tenisowi Emeryci oraz Babcia z Wnukiem przechodzili między kałużami, miejsce w którym spadli nie było co prawda już takie niebezpieczne, ale swoją pustką sprawiało negatywnie wrażenie i przytłaczało zawodników. Miłosz: 'Chłodno tu brr... '''Muriel: '''Chcesz płaszcz? '''Miłosz: '''Nie, nie trzeba. Wytrzymam. '''Pete: '''Mogłem wtedy zginąć... '''Gerry: '''Tak Pete, mogłeś. '''Miłosz: '''Patrzcie tam! Zauważyli, że miejsce do pójścia dalej zagrodziła im ściana, a po czym odwrócili głowy do góry i zobaczyli, że kilka metrów nad nimi można się dostać na wyższe "piętro", a tak gdzie było to piętro dochodziło światło słoneczne. '''Miłosz: 'Światło, czyli musimy się dostać na górę. Jakieś pomysły? '''Pete: '''Katapulta? Heh, boki zrywać xD '''Muriel i Gerry: '''Za słabe... '''Pete: '''To wymyślcie coś lepszego xD '''Miłosz: '''No może Gerry wskoczy na Muriel, ja na Gerry'ego, a na mnie Pete. Wtedy dosięgniemy i jakoś z tego wyjdziemy. '''Muriel: '''To jest pomysł! Tylko streszczajmy się. '''Pete: '''Kości mi nie wytrzymają... '''Muriel: '''Wytrzymają, Pete zaufaj ludziom :) '''Pete: '''Dobra... Szybko się powspinali na siebie i kolejno najpierw Pete wszedł na górę, potem pomógł się tam dostać Miłoszowi. Następnie oboje pomogli tam wejść Gerry'emu. A na końcu we trójkę dźwignęli na górę Muriel. '''Muriel: '''Szybko poszło nawet. '''Pete: '''Dla was za szybko :P Pete pchnął Miłosza, który wpadł z powrotem na dół. '''Muriel: '''Ty... -.- '''Gerry: '''Pete, nie taka była umowa. Pete złapał Gerry'ego i poszedł z nim prosto. '''Muriel: '''Pójdę po coś i cię z tego wyciągnę! '''Miłosz: '''Oby jak najprędzej! '''17.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 18.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Tymczasem Cygan, Brody, Baltazar i Erwin wciąż szukali zgaszonej lampy. W końcu ktoś znalazł... Brody: 'Lampa ziomki! To chyba to? Cygan zapalił knot i spała się światłość. '''Baltazar: '''No bosko, teraz tylko poszukać wyjścia. '''Erwin: '''Wybaczcie nam za to :/ '''Cygan: '''Każdy popełnia błędy, ilu to ja w klasie takich miałem. Nie mieliście świadomości, że robią was w konia. '''Brody: 'Świat się dzieli niestety na tych dobrych i złych :/ Doszły do nich rozmowy Muriel i Miłosza z dołu. '''Baltazar: '''Może nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. Pobiegli. '''19.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 20.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin ... Don: '''Kolejne pary docierają do strefy luzu! ;) '''4.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ..Heather i Tom! Heather: '''Taak! Które miejsce na podium? '''Don: '''Ta ogólnie to 4th. A w sumie gdzie macie coś ze złota? Dobiegł Tom. '''Tom: '''O nie! Jak mogliśmy zapomnieć... Heather zakleiła usta Dona złotą taśmą. '''Heather: '''Mamy złoto dla twojej informacji :P '''Tom: '''Ale cię zrobiła xD Don odkleił taśmę od ust. '''Don: '''No dobra. '''5.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ..Cody i Sierra! Don: '''Cody i Sierra, nie dość, że żyjecie, to jeszcze nawet spoko miejsce zajęliście. '''Cody: '''Czy na sali jest lekarz...? '''Don: '''Zawsze jest, w tę stronę! Wskazał, a Sierra z nim poszła. '''Sierra: '''Jesteśmy 5th <3 '''Cody: '''Dotarło to do mnie i nie potrzebuję lekarza. Wstał. '''Cody: '''Tylko oszczędzałem energię, pierwszy dobiegnę do tego wesołego miasteczka w pobliżu ruin! :) Pobiegł, a Sierra zaczęła go gonić. '''Sierra: '''Ale to nie jest prawdziwe wesołe miasteczko Cody! '''6.Miejsce... ... ... ..Lightning i Jo! 7.Miejsce... ... ... ..Jackie i Dakota! 8.Miejsce... ... ... ..Severin i Noah! 9.Miejsce... ... ... ..Anabel i Lucy! 10.Miejsce... ... ... ..Emma i Kitty! 11.Miejsce... ... ... ..Stiles i Scott! 12.Miejsce... ... ... ..Amy i Samey! 13.Miejsce... ... ... ..Kevin i Camilla! Don: '''Czternaste miejsce. '''Camilla: '''Mogło być lepsze, gdybym nas nie opóźniała. '''Kevin: '''To było potrzebne Cami. Zresztą jesteśmy dalej w grze i możemy sobie wyjaśnić parę spraw, a mimo to wciąż to wygrać. '''Don: '''Będziecie teraz gadać...? '''Kevin: '''Akurat teraz nie. '''Don: '''To zmykać z dywanu. :P '''14.Miejsce... ... ... ..Rock i Spud! 15.Miejsce... ... ... ..Francis i Clara! 16.Miejsce... ... ... ..Ezekiel i Rodney! 17.Miejsce... ... ... ..Gerry i Pete! Don: '''Gerry i Pete, zaskoczenie. Dziś postawiłem... znaczy mój brat postał kasę na waszą eliminację. A wy wciąż w grze, jakie to życie jest pełne niespodzianek. '''Pete: '''Zabawa w zakłady to moja ulubiona zabawa. Ile zgarnąłeś na ostatnich wynikach... Gerry już zasypiał na jego trzech zdaniach. ''' ... Muriel wróciła zrezygnowana w to miejsce, z którego wyszła nim poszła szukać pomocy lub czegoś pomocnego. Muriel: '''Nie znalazłam zupełnie nic wnusiu niestety. Jeden gość z ławki mówił w mi, że w nim znajdę wszystko. A zamiast jakiejś liny znalazłam tylko marny zegarek. Co prawda ładny, ale marny, bo nie działa. Smutno ci, z powodu eliminacji pewnie, dlatego się nie odzywasz? Miłosz zaskoczył ją od tyłu. '''Miłosz: '''Nie, bo szukałem ciebie i znalazłem :) Muriel spojrzała na Miłosza, a potem fakt, jak dostał się na górę. Wykonując sztuczkę akrobatyczną odbijając się od dwóch ścian. '''Muriel: '''Wow! Uczysz się szybko, jestem pod wrażeniem :) '''Miłosz: '''To nic wielkiego. Biegnijmy lepiej. Pobiegli. '''18.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Ziomki z Gimbazy i Bliźniacy tym czasem wyszli inną dziurą, tą bliżej strefy luzu. Baltazar: '''Czy widzicie gdzieś tą strefę luzu? '''Erwin: '''Hmm... Tu nie (spojrzał w lewo). Tutaj też nie (spojrzał w prawo). '''Cygan: '''Jest tam. Wskazał prosto. '''Brody: '''Ostatnia prosta :) Pobiegli. '''19.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 20.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin ... Don: '''Ostatnie pary już na ostatniej prostej i pora się przekonać... Kto dziś odpadnie? Na pewno jedna z tych trzech par :P '''18.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ..Muriel i Miłosz! Don: '''18 miejsce, Babcia i Wnuk. Niewiele, a odpadlibyście. '''Miłosz: '''Uff! Babciu, a tak z ciekawości...? Co z tym sojuszem z Emerytami? '''Muriel: '''Rozwiązany. Natomiast Pete ma u mnie na pieńku. '''Miłosz: '''Biedaczek xD Bliźniacy oraz Ziomki z Gimbazy zażarcie walczyli o to ostatnie bezpieczne miejsce. '''Don: '''No i...? '''19.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Baltazar i Erwin! 20.Miejsce... ... ... ..Cygan i Brody! Don: '''19 miejsce Baltazar i Erwin. Westchnęli ze zrezygnowania tylko i poszli sobie. '''Don: '''20 miejsce Cygan i Brody, czyli nasi Ziomale z Gimbazy. W sumie wpada ucho, ale jestem zmuszony was wygnać do domu. '''Brody: '''To oznacza koniec... znajomości z tobą? :O '''Cygan: '''Nawet na internetową nie ma szans. Dobrze się ukrywam i nie demaskuję się... '''Brody: '''Nie ważne ile byliśmy w grze, wciąż pozostaniemy ziomalami. '''Don: '''Zaraz, skoro się nie znacie. To czemu nazywanie się Ziomki z Gimbazy i nawet w SF tak napisaliście. '''Cygan: '''To pozostanie moją tajemnicą. Elo. Chodź Brody na kebaba. :P Poszedł za nim. ''' Don: '''Tak kończy się kolejny odcinek! :D Ziomki z Gimbazy odpadli, zostało 19. par! Co będzie dalej? Dowiecie się oglądając... następne odcinki... '''Wyścigu na Szczęście!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinki